


Monsters and Kittens

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Love Life of Demons' [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Happy end?, M/M, OC, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has passed and Ciel is still getting used to his demon body. Even with the blond tyrant dead still Alois is persistent for his attention, haunting his mind with a song of monsters. Determined to get a little peace Ciel seeks help to extort the others soul, but even then he is never free from the blond for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MONSTERS

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS! otherwise enjoy :D all the usual disclaimers. Song is Monster by Meg and Dai and the nightcore remix, I slightly changed a few of the lyrics (from she to he)

"His little whispers~  
Love me, love me~  
That's all I ask for,  
love me, love me~  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something,  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something~

Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~

That night he caged him~  
Bruised and broke him~  
He struggled closer~  
Then he stole him~  
Violet wrists and then his ankles~  
Silent Pain~  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams~

Monster, ~  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the windows~  
I will~  
Hear their voices~  
I'm a glass child, ~  
I am Hannah's regrets~

Monster, ~  
How should I feel? ~  
Turn the sheets down~  
Murder ears with pillow lace~  
There's bath tubs~  
Full of glow flies~  
Bathe in kerosene~  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah~"

 

§

 

Ciel's shining red eyes shot opened in the dark. He lay on his back in bed, the moon shining through the slither of a crack in his green curtains.

The song had come to him yet again in his sleep state, a soft sweet voice hidden in the darkness of his conscious. The voice had haunted him since he turned into a demon like his butler. It was only a month since his own funeral, and yet already he could not continue with the siren melody. It was too familiar, too much like a call for help, or a curse.

The voice was so familiar. Not his mother, nor his aunt, nor Elizabeth or any maid or nanny he had once known. Such a sweet voice, so timid and broken. It was like the fragment of a soul left behind in him. A tortured broken life, so sweetly marinated in pain and anguish. It made him thirst for the owner's soul, though surely they were past if they were bothering him.

He shut his eyes again, willing to return to the solitude of his mind. Being a demon had its perks, like falling 'asleep' and waking on demand without struggle. And dreams were not dreams, they were more like silent entrapment in your own consciousness, not that he minded. The silent peace was a welcome darkness. So quickly he let himself fall back into that place.

Darkness shrouded his mind, his inner self standing alone in the black. He stood silently in that place, as if waiting. There was nothing here that he knew of. Just him. At least that was how it was supposed to be in this place.

Softly the melody began, somewhere in the darkness, and he followed the voice cautiously. Black shadows all around him forbid his inner self vision far into his mind, but the voice guided him on.

"Monster, how should I feel? ~ Creatures lie here, looking through the window~" The voice grew and Ciel sped up, hurrying to catch at least a glimpse of the singer before his mind's darkness closed in around him completely, again. Time passed in a second here. Sebastian had said you could easily sit in the dark for only an hour, wake up and it had been over a month.

The darkness inched closer, his time running out, but the voice was so close.

A glimmer of yellow and red could be seen ahead, and he bolted towards it.

It was a person, far in the distance, barely covered by a loose red kimono. Their back was turned to him, but he could see the pale bare skin of their shoulders and short pale blond hair. They were shining in the dark, the shadows shying away. He was so close now.

"Monster, how should I feel? ~ Creatures lie here, looking through the window, ~ I will~ Hear their voices~ I'm a glass child, ~ I am Hannah's regrets~"

The black descended to swallow him, like when Sebastian had tried to eat him that one time, so he moved faster. He reached for the figure sitting ahead of him, only for his hand to pass straight through.

The voice faded, and the figure vanished, leaving a golden ring in its place. Ciel grabbed the ring, inspecting it quickly before he awoke.

It had a ruby in the centre, surrounded by clear diamonds in an eye shape. The darkness overcame him, swallowing his voice as he muttered to no one.

"Trancy."

 

Ciel’s eyes re-opened. It was light now, the sun rising as dawn parted. It had been midnight only a moment ago it seemed. He was still getting used to that.

He lifted his hand, feeling a weight upon it that had not been there before.

On his ring finger he wore the jewel of the Trancy family. An odd thing since he swore he had destroyed the piece of jewellery along with the troublesome blond. It seemed both the boy and his possessions were persistent, even in his death.

Ciel looked at the ring accusingly, as if it would then disappear, but it remained. The weight of the pure gold and diamond was a feeling he was unaccustomed to. It unfamiliar and irritating, yet he couldn't bring himself to take it off.

He let his hand drop, his usual dead-pan expression.

"Yes, my Master?" Sebastian was at his side before his name left the demon boy's lips, a common occurrence as they really didn't need to communicate through speech. The door was unopened yet the demon was there by him, his crimson eyes the same bright red as Ciel's.

"Sebastian, what happened to Trancy's soul?"

"Why, Faustus ate it of course." He said with a smile.

"So where is it?"

"Inside him." Ciel looked to him seeming annoyed, pressing for more detail. "The soul will continue to feed him till it can no longer sustain his hunger, and then vanish as though it had never existed. " Sebastian said with his usual sweet smile. Not that it ever fooled Ciel.

"I thought you killed the meddlesome spider."

"Only his body, not his demonic being. It is impossible to be killed by anyone but an angel. No doubt he is well and perhaps even back here, out to kill me once again." Ciel nodded.

"How long will it be before Alois's soul becomes nothing?" He asked, looking out at the roof blankly.

"Some souls last longer than others. I estimate Trancy's soul will feed Claude for centuries before it gives up."

"Gives up?" Ciel graced Sebastian with eye contact, rather than staring up at the pale cream tinted ceiling.

"Yes, how long the soul tries to escape depends on its strength. This is what merits souls their class. A more exquisite soul will last century's, were the rubble will last a mere few hours before they disappear."

Ciel sat up in bed, taking a cup of hot tea that had appeared before him. The flavour of his once favoured earl grey was now dull and boring against his tongue, but he drank it non-the less, though Sebastian couldn't see why. Probably some reason connected to the sentimental.

"What would happen should the soul escape?" Sebastian went and opened the long dark green window curtains, letting in the bright light.

"A soul has never escape that I am aware of, my master. Though, I suppose theoretically, the soul would be freed to be reborn or return to its body, as the soul would be uncollected by a reaper, too long parted with its body to be considered. The paperwork would be unimaginable. The extortion would probably even kill the demon host in the process."

Ciel twisted the golden ring around his annualry finger, lost in thought, his mind a web of choices.

"Sebastian. We will be taking a trip to Undertaker's this morning."

"Are you sure my master? You are supposed to be dead after all, what if you were to be recognized?"

"There will be no witnesses. Dress me, now."

"Yes my lord." He spoke with a deep bow, clothes appearing in his hands out of thin air. Ciel sat still as the clothes were put on him in a flash, replacing his white nightgown.

"And Sebastian,"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Find the demon and bring him. Do not tell him of what we have spoken, and I wish to speak with Undertaker before he is brought before me." Ciel could sense Sebastian curiosity but he chose not to explain. Why the beast still followed him was beyond his understanding. Probably for entertainment.

"As you wish, my Lord."

 

§

 

Ciel and Sebastian left the empty cottage in the country side, their temporary living space till they departed to Russia in order to teach the lord how to extract souls, form contracts, release his true form and other such skills a demon required.

Being 'dead' he would have to change his name, and then change it again after around five years and moving to a new country or state. The plan was a typical demon-pretending-to-be-human plan, which had worked for centuries and would continue working with the lack of technology.

The trip from one side of England to the other, traveling to Undertaker's London shop, took barely a minute. It seemed like only six steps and they'd arrived. The speed and defiance of logic demons accomplished effortlessly was rather baffling, though Ciel had honestly never and still didn't care to pay it any thought.

The shop sign read the owner's name, and Ciel walked in indifferently, the bell tingling to signal there was a customer. As usual the store seemed empty of life, the room covered in coffins along the walls and floor.

Undertaker's presence seemed to surround one particular coffin, and sure enough the top creaked open and an odd laugh resonated out.

"Hehehehehe~" Ciel’s frown deepened.

"Hurry up Undertaker, I have no time for such antics." Undertaker's laugh continued as he stepped out of the coffin in his usual attire.

"Ahhh, hehe, what is it I can help you with my dead Lord? Hehehe! I do hope you enjoyed your funeral! ~"

"I wouldn't know I slept through it." Undertaker seemed to find this hilarious and laughed harder.

"Hahahaha! Hmmmhm~ So, hehe, what beings you here? Coffin uncomfortable? Hmmmm~"

"You are interested in re-animating the dead, are you not?" Sebastian looked at Ciel with a shocked expression, but the boy ignored him.

"Mmm, now you've got my attention young dead earl. Hihi~!"

"Your bizarre dolls lack soul, a part of living beings." Undertaker nodded. "I propose you find me the body I'm looking for and help me figure out how to release the soul in question from its confines, and you will then have the 'recipe' for resurrection." Undertaker grinned from ear to ear.

"Why, what a wonderful proposition! You must tell me though before I agree, what will you gain from this?"

"The song in my head will shut up." Sebastian rose an eyebrow at Ciel's straight answer which he couldn't understand the logic behind. Undertaker only nodded with a grin, chuckling lightly.

"So then, what is the plan, me' dead lord, hehehe~"

"Sebastian, fetch Faustus." Sebastian bowed and left, the golden door bell tingling in his departure.

Undertaker offered Ciel a seat on top one of the smaller coffins and he took it, sitting across from the retired reaper.

"Would I be correct in guessing the body you need is that of Alois Trancy? HEHEHE! Or rather, James Maken! HAHAHA!" Ciel didn't see what was so hilarious, but it had the long-haired man in stitches.

"Indeed." He gave the man a moment to calm down while sitting unamused, his usual sour expression.

"Ahhh I wonder why that is? Hmm?" Ciel ignored the question. "And what would be the next step? hehe~"

"Make sure the body is in the best condition possible before figuring out a way to extract his soul from Faustus."

"And how will you do that? ~" Ciel was quiet a moment.

"The soul is already trying to escape, we just have to give it a helping hand. Then it will return to the body."

"So sure? Such confidence you have~!" Ciel didn't reply and Undertaker stood.

"It just so happens I was going to turn the body to a bizarre doll at some point, so it's somewhere around here~ Such a pretty dead body~ Don't you agree earl? Hehehe~"

Undertaker began opening coffins that should have been empty. One or two held body's, but neither Alois's. Ciel frowned as he became impatient. Yes he had the rest of eternity but he just wanted to get this over with. Now.

"My, my, where could I have put it... Check under you, could you little Phantomhive?" Ciel frowned deeper at being referred to as 'little' but hopped off the coffin, opening the lid. A slightly rank smell like old antiseptics came from inside and Ciel made a disgusted face as he removed the lid. Alois's body lay inside. Of course it did. Undertaker planned everything.

The blond wore a white tuxedo, an outfit that really didn't suit him and made him look far too much like an actual boy. His pale blond hair lay against the black material of the coffin and his skin was pale as a white sheet.

Ciel touched the boy’s cheek and felt the cold of the dead. An empty cold that made you want to pull your hand away fast as possible, yet his hand lingered. It was so strange, seeing him lifeless like this, the mouth that never seemed to shut up closed with chaffed white lips. Other than looking completely dead he was in good condition for being a month passed. He looked like a ghost, yet Ciel could just imagine those bright blue eyes snapping open any second. His skin was still so soft.

"Ahhhh~ you found it~ such a pretty specimen~" Ciel pulled his hand back from Alois's neck quickly as Undertaker slammed the lid down. The man giggled while Ciel shot him a dark look.

"Can't have the body getting mouldy and rotting, can we?" He grinned and picked the coffin up, taking it away to the back room behind the curtain. Ciel followed after, going into the next coffin and body filled room.

"Open that door would you me' dead lord? ~" Ciel rose an eyebrow but opened the lid to a coffin against the wall Undertaker had gestured to. The opened coffin seemed to be a disguised door, opening into a round room with a pentagram outline filled with intricate patterns on the ground in black against the red painted stone. Ciel didn't question and turned to Undertaker who had lifted Alois out of the coffin into his arms, the dead body laying limp, his hair back from his face as his head flopped back, no muscles alive to keep it up.

"The enclosed room I use whenever I create my bizarre's here, just in case they sense a soul nearby, so they can't get out~" Ciel nodded with his usual sour expression as Undertaker walked past him into the room, putting Alois down in the one of the arms of the black star. The mortician tapped his chin with a long black nail before turning to the lord.

"We will need something of the soul’s possession to help it escape I believe, an incentive to try harder. A reminder of its humanity." Ciel remained silent, twisting the Trancy ring on his finger around as he thought. He looked to the ring, it's ruby reflecting light even in the darkness.

Ciel walked into the room, removing the ring and crouching beside the body. He lifted the dead hand and put the gold ring on Alois's own ring-finger before he let it down to rest on the dead body's chest.

"Ahh, what luck! Don't you think dead-earl?!~" Ciel didn't reply to the question and stood back up.

"How else can we get the soul out?"

"Hmmm, well, I believe when I stabbed that demon of yours with my scythe a slither of an old soul slipped out~ reapers sense these sorts of things~ Let’s try that! And if all else fails we can always tie him down and keep trying! ~" Ciel nodded still looking down at the lifeless blond.

He was so much more peaceful in eternal sleep, perhaps he should just leave him like that, but then what was he to do about his little song?

"Would you like to leave the room or watch the re-animation?" Undertaker enquired, pink bookmark between his fingers suddenly. Ciel thought a moment before replying.

"I'll stay." Undertaker giggled and he was directed to stand against the wall, lest the body have a violent fit when it awoke.

Ciel watched almost curious as Undertaker dance around the corps, bookmark in hand.

"Is that really necessary?" He asked irritated, brow raised.

"Hehe~ nope but it's fun!"

"Ugh."

Undertaker touched Alois with the bookmark and then stepped back, still dancing around.

"How long will it take?" Ciel asked in a bored fashion. His patients was barely present lately.

"Oh, I can wake him whenever I wish now~ Don't you think it best we wait for the soul to be nearby before we awake the body? hehehe~" Ciel looked at the body laying on the ground. It would be better, so why was it he was so keen to see that lifeless body move again?

"We should kill the spider demon in here~ Granted you can protect the body in case he tries to destroy it, hmm?~ hehehe~" Ciel nodded, not looking away from the dead boy.

Ciel left the hidden room, Undertaker following after as the two prepared for the soul and its host's arrival. Undertaker even shined his scythe for the occasion, seeming exited. Such an odd being, though all reapers seemed odd in one way or another. At least Undertaker seemed straight. To a degree. He did collect pretty dead women's hair. Creepy but heterosexual.

Ciel sat waiting silently on a spare coffin, waiting for Sebastian's arrival with Claude.

The bell tolled at the door, and Ciel expected Sebastian when he looked out the curtain. Instead, Hannah stood still in the middle of the room, dressed in a slutty black leather suit that barely concealed anything but the absolutely necessary. She looked as depressed as she always had, looking to the ground with her hands together at her front, even though now she was supposedly free. Her new body was exactly like the last, only without any wounds like the bandage that had always been on her eye since Trancy had gouged it out.

The bell tolled again and Sebastian entered, a person flopped over his shoulder. They appeared to be wrapped in spider’s web.

"My Master, I have Claude, and Hannah would like to help also." Ciel rose an eyebrow but nodded and let the curtain shut as he looked to Undertaker, who was nowhere to be seen.

The man's laughter came from the other side of the curtain and Ciel walked out after it. Somehow the man had gotten into one of the closed coffins in the shop room. Ciel didn't question it. Undertaker probably had catacombs of them.

Sebastian put the body down and ripped the top half of the spider's web concealing his eyes. The golden orbs stared at everyone in the room dangerously, the spider wrapped up in his own web too tightly for him to do anything but try and thrash around, which obviously didn't work.

Sebastian smiled smugly at the demon before bowing to his master. Ciel didn't even acknowledge him, annoyed he took so long, and turned to Undertaker.

"Hehe! This way this way!~" Sebastian picked the flopping body back up and followed behind the curtain, Hannah following after him, still looking at the ground.

Undertaker opened the coffin door and the demons entered, Undertaker following, shutting and locking the coffin door behind him with a click, proving he'd somehow locked it. Not that Ciel had seen a lock beforehand.

Claude was put down in the centre of the star while Ciel stood in front of Alois's body protectively.

Once Hannah saw the body of her deceased master she fell to her knees with her hand over her mouth. Now the part in the song about 'Hannah's regrets' made a lot more sense.

Claude stared at the dead body confused as he lay on the ground immobile.

Undertaker giggled giddily and Claude struggled more as Undertaker's scythe appeared in his hand.

"Let see if plan A works~!" He was creepily excited.

The scythe rose like an axe above wood before coming down and piercing the wrapped demon's chest. The spider's gasp was muffled by web as blood stained the silk and leaked out underneath him. Film strands burst from the wound, showing small fragments of recent people and places since his new body. It was merely passers and people he would suddenly kill out of boredom, nothing special. Hannah showed up in a few memories too.

The film ran out though he was still alive and Undertaker drew the scythe back. Everyone stood still, expecting something. But nothing.

Ciel frowned deeper, though you wouldn't have noticed it was already so sour, and Hannah peeked through her fingers where she sat.

"Hehe, oh well~! Plan B then!~" Undertaker brought the scythe above the demon again, ready the strike the second time.

Ciel watched the weapon descend as he heard a soft breeze, or a voice. It had to be a voice, because they were in an enclosed room.

"Love me, love me~ That's all I ask for~

Love me, love me~" It was so soft you could barely hear it over the sound of Undertakers scythe cutting through Claude's flesh. It was working. Well, that was unexpectedly simple.

The voice grew louder along with other unidentifiable sounds and a black ooze began to leak from the wound on Claude. Was that normal?

(A/N song link- http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DYS_qFWx7-M)

The voice sounded clouded at first, but became clearer after a verse.

"Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~  
Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~” The verse repeated again and everyone became tense and curious as Claude's body convulsed, music seeping from the wound like the black blood. The verse was joined by a deeper monstrous sounding one for a second before the song changed, broken and twisted from its usual tune.

"Monster~ M-m-mo-mon-ster-er, now monster, M-m-mo-mon-ster-er, now monster, m-m-monster, monster, monster, mon-mon-mon-mon, through the window~" A deep sound like the bellows of tired bass demons came as the room seemed to shake, an invisible force bursting from the wound like the aftershock of a bomb. The voice returned in broken parts of words, smoothing into a mess of musical gibberish as a transparent being appeared on their knees above the wound on Claude, sitting on the demon’s chest holding their hidden face. It sung and looked up, facing them but not seeing them, blind and opaque.

Everyone's eyes widened at Alois's souls state. It looked like his old body, only more real somehow, yet faded. He sat bare, hunched over himself, his souls shell covered in bruises and cuts, though no blood dripped from his wounds, even the deeper ones like the sword cut on his rib where Ciel had stabbed him.

His eyes were even brighter than they had been, seeming to glow a sky-blue. Black tears dripped from his eyes like tar as his soul wept and tried to escape. His soul continued to sing brokenly as it pulled at the black shackles around it's ankles, wrists, and neck. The shackles were locked to black chains that lead into the wound in Claud's stomach.

"Through the window~!" The bass continued as the demon lay still, body tense with his eyes shut tightly as the muddled song continued, struggling to keep it contained.

Alois cried harder but his voice didn't waver as something broke out from his upper back. Thin black tendrils wrapped around one another as they broke out of his soul’s shell, pulling together to make a bat like wing skeleton before black feathers began to grow out from them.

"Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~  
Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~  
Monster,  
How should I~ feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~  
Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~  
Monster~ M-m-mo-mon-ster-er, now monster, M-m-mo-mon-ster-er, now monster, m-m-monster, monster, monster, mon-mon-mon-mon, through the window~!"

The wings grew to their full length, both three times the size of his soul’s 'body' before they began to shrivel away, the feathers malting and the black seeping off them to show they had once been a pure white. More aftershock waves came with the deep bass and some shielded their eyes from the force.

Hannah used the distraction, suddenly grabbing Undertaker's scythe and stabbing herself through the heart before falling back to her knees in front of him, a pained expression with her mouth hanging open.

She gasped and shook, yet smiled for some reason as blood dripped to the floor from her wound. No memories left her, no film bursting out the cut. Perhaps the body was too new?

Ciel stood over Alois's body protectively, worried it was some sort of attack, but none approached.

As the music and gibberish from Alois's soul continued Hannah convulsed, looking like she would throw up as a light seeped out of the cut in her chest. It wasn't too bright at first but grew to a bright blue, like Alois's eyes.

"Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~" The light faded leaving a small boy's soul. the boy had faded orange hair and wide eyes as he looked around curiously as the song continued. No sound left his lips but he smiled kindly at Hannah, as she mirrored it with glistening tears in her eyes.

The boy saw Alois and ran towards him, the room seeming to grow as he did, putting distance between them, but he kept running. Alois reached for him still singing, his shackles breaking and his giant shrivelling wings were finally left as two small white wings that reached just past his shoulders.

The boys reached for one another, Alois only held back by one shackle on his ankle as Claude tried to contain him.

The two's hands connected and Alois pulled the boy into a tight hug, his tears turning transparent rather than black as he held the boy close. The last shackle broke and his voice began to fade again.

"Monster,  
How should I feel? ~  
Creatures lie here~  
Looking through the window~  
Monster,  
How should I feel? ~" The voice clouded to none. Alois's mouth unmoving now as he held the boy’s face lovingly and smiled, tears still dripping from his eyes. The boys smiled brightly back and the music faded half way, till it stopped completely.

Both the souls where gone when the music dissipated, leaving nothing but Claude's still body in the middle of the room.

Hannah too lay unmoving and a nudge from Undertaker confirmed she was dead. Sebastian checked Claude's body too, also finding his eyes glazed black and his body lifeless.

"Well the exorcism did kill them, now to see if the soul found its way to the body~!"

Alois's body began to move on Undertaker's command, rising slowly and standing still. Ciel stood before it, waiting expectantly for Alois to ask what was going on, or attack him for killing him.

His eyes fluttered and opened, but rather than the bright blue of his eyes he was met with black voids. Ciel stared into the black in surprise and horror.

Undertaker sighed and his scythe disappeared out of his hand.

"Shame, the experiment failed~" Ciel didn't reply, almost... disappointed.

Undertaker took out a blindfold and covered the blonde’s eyes over, the boy standing completely still, proving there were no longer souls nearby.

Ciel frowned and Undertaker walked towards the door, Sebastian waiting for his master’s order to leave.

"Leave the demon bodies there if you will, I'm in the mood for a dissection~!" Ciel nodded, though Undertaker's back was turned so he didn't see.

Ciel slipped the gold ring from Alois's soulless body off and held it in his palm as he walked towards the coffin exit.

"Sebastian, get rid of the doll." Ciel ordered emotionless. A horrible cracking and squashing sound was heard from behind as Sebastian carried out his order, Alois's limp body falling to the ground.

The two left the room after Undertaker, Sebastian removing his now dirty and deep red gloves.

"Aww, you killed my doll~"

"He was not yours." Ciel suddenly said aggressively, his eyes turning a bright crimson and his pupils slitting. He had yet to learn how to control his demonic anger, or was it demonic possessives? He had been Ciel's enemy, therefore his to kill.

Undertaker grinned at the deceased earl’s reaction and chuckled.

"Well that was fun~! We all learnt new things I believe~ My thanks for the experience, Phantomhive." Ciel nodded and walked out the curtain to the front room.

The bell tolled unexpectedly as a customer walked in, needing Undertakers attention. Sebastian bowed to the madman and left after his master. Ciel nodded to the Undertaker and newcomer before leaving. The silver haired mortician chuckled and turned his attention to the young woman whom entered his shop.

"How may I help you m'dear~?" He asked leaning on his hands. The grey eyed girl smiled and took out a letter and handed it to the odd man.

"Lupe West, I'm your knew apprentice by order of the Queen."

"Is that so? So even in the Lord's absence I will be having some entertainment~ Hehehehe!" The girl rose a brow and began looking in coffins curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I totally didn't do a fem me cameo there...


	2. KITTENS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alois's alarm tone is Setting Yourself Up for Sarcasm by Get Scared. Ciel and Sebastian are wearing what they wore in the episode where they are all actors :)

How many centuries had it been since he had returned here, back to London? It seemed he had lost count, not that it mattered, the life of an immortal was such a bore. He hated sitting and counting the days go by, though he had a few decades, much to Sebastian's disapproval. The demon had become much like a mother over the years, rather disturbingly.

Over the many, many decades they had travelled the globe, they had never stayed anywhere too long. The longest he'd stay somewhere was about four years, if he found somewhere secluded and unmonitored. Finally they had returned to England, coming to find a place to live for the next year before they went back to India a second time.

He had quickly found the worst part of immortality. Boredom. An undying life was empty with nothing to live for. Sebastian had suggested many outlets, some Ciel had refused, such as entertaining himself with sex. Fighting and making arguments with other demons was far more entertaining in his opinion, but then he was a still a virgin and unbothered by the fact.

Ciel stood in the centre of London's busy streets, though he detested it. How overpopulated had the world become? They needed another world war or something. Perhaps they needed a new mass murderer? Where was Grell when he could actually be useful?

Again he had taken on the name Ciel after many fake names for appearance, though he still could not use his real last name just, in case some historical records stood (unlikely as Sebastian had destroyed them all centuries ago). Therefor he was Ciel Jacobs. A plain common last name for the next year.

He now wore more modern clothing, as did his butler. Ciel was garbed in navy shorts to his knees and black boots below the knee. He also wore a white button up shirt and black tie under a grey vest, under a black and blue shoulder length sleeve leather jacket. His eyes had returned to a deep blue over the years, since he could now control his power, but his contract had returned and he was once again required to wear a gauze pad over it. At least until eye tattoos became more popular.

Sebastian wore skinny jeans, a lose white shirt, brown shoes, a thin open grey jacket and a long black summer scarf. He no longer needed his gloves as he was able to pass the contract symbol off as a tattoo.

As a fast learner it had only taken Ciel a decade to learn everything about what he was, what he could do, and other skills, though he barely used them, preferring to live as a human while being a demon.

He had also learnt how to age and stop aging, currently around sixteen, only a few inches taller though and still thin, resembling his father even more. This seemed to make Sebastian even more affectionate, which concerned him greatly.

Even with all the travel and over years he still remembered the last time he had been in London perfectly, though the date was lost in his mind. It had been when he had tried and failed to reincarnate his arch nemesis. How boring, he found only a few days after, life was without anything or anyone but a butler. Some days he would have given his soul again just to hear Alois's annoying haunting song again.

He twisted the golden ring around his finger, the jewels and metal no longer containing a fragment of the blonde’s soul. Without it possessing the object his dreams had become extremely empty, nothing and no one but himself. Rather than peaceful it had become tormenting.

Alois's song was lost to the wind, yet he recalled every word.

Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder, showing him he was still there in the flow of people, though he could sense him anyway so it wasn't actually necessary. The demon was so motherly sometimes. Whether he was just like that or simply did it to annoy Ciel was hard to pinpoint.

They walked through the busy crowds to the shadowed backstreets, passing smokers and drunks unfazed. Ciel followed his instinct to a specific location, coming to a seemingly abandon street of empty old shops.

One in particular seemed even more desolate and ancient then the others, though he knew that was in fact the only one with anyone inside, besides the few drugged up fools inside the abandon buildings next door.

The sign above still read 'Undertaker', in the same condition as when they left. The bell tolled as he entered, opening into the empty and dark shop as it had been, though it seemed far cleaner than he last remembered.

"How may I help you, young man?" Ciel's head snapped over to look at where the, if he was not mistaken, female voice had come from.

A woman stood behind the counter, wearing Undertaker's clothes fit to her size. He recognized her somehow.

She tilted her head.

"Have we met, you look familiar boy, as does your... tall person." She waved at the proclaimed 'tall person' in a friendly manner.

"Is Undertaker here?" Ciel asked almost fazed.

"Oh, down to business it is~ Honey! Get ur sweet ass in 'ere!" The comment made Ciel and Sebastian's faces both shift to surprised, confused expressions.

Humming was heard on the other side of the curtain and Undertaker walked in.

"Ahhh! Dead-earl! How many centuries has it been! I see you've met my wife, assistant, and first successful fully reincarnated Bizarre Doll! Mrs Lupe Creven~ hehe~" The woman bowed mockingly whilst rolling her eyes. Ciel nodded to her before turning to Undertaker.

"We've moved back to England for the year and I thought we'd check to see if the shop was still standing."

"Indeed~ Although I can't say the same for your home dear earl, hehe~" Ciel gave his hand a dismissive wave.

"Tea anyone? Since my arrival there is more than beakers for cups here." The woman said, giving her husband a cheeky smile.

"Yes, thank you." Ciel replied, relieved to hear he wouldn't be drinking out of a beaker that had God knows what once in it.

"Earl grey with sugar and milk?" She asked.

"Four sugars and no milk for the master." Sebastian replied as the woman departed behind the curtain with a nod.

The day continued on, Ciel wasting time in the shop, making conversation with the two undertakers. Eventually they left as dusk came, Undertaker bidding them a 'meow' instead of a goodbye for some reason before laughing his ass off.

Nothing better to do the two returned to their purchased up-town apartment. They were only staying a few days before they found a country home on the market.

Money was an object of little matter, he could literally make it appear out of nowhere.

Ciel sighed and lay in bed, deciding to sleep tonight, and perhaps tomorrow. His ears were so sensitive to the noise of the busy city it was extremely difficult though.

He could hear the couples in their rooms (ugh), hear the dogs barking as they were being walked late at night, hear the cars passing and beeping their horns, the drunks arguing and smashing bottles, the clubs blaring music, the shops sliding shut their protective roller doors, the cats attacking each other. Ciel groaned and shoved his face in the pillow. It was so noisy, one of the reasons he hated populated areas. He could hear it well enough from the countryside.

He sighed and turned to lay on his back, calming himself and focusing on the softer sounds as Sebastian had taught him.

The flap of an owl’s wings, the breeze in the leaves, the flow of the river Thames, the barely audible rustle of clothes as someone stopped walking by the river, and a soft breath followed by soft humming by the water. Such a sweet voice, such a comforting familiar tune.

"Monster~"

Ciel's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

In a moment he grabbed his clothes and changed in a second, before rushing to the window.

"Master?" Sebastian inquired after opening the door between their rooms. The window was opened quickly and Ciel sat on the frame.

"I'll return later." He said simply before jumping from the window to a rooftop. Sebastian nodded and returned to his room, mildly happy he could now play with the cats he'd let in the window without worrying his master would hear their meows.

Ciel sped to the Thames river, recalling where he had heard the voice with his demon instinct.

No one should have known that song but Alois, so who sung it now? Whomever it was he had a strong feeling of drowning whomever had stolen Alois's beautiful voice in the now fairly clean water of The Thames.

He stopped as the person came into view. The demon could see them from the back, but they wore a hood. The person hummed as they stared into the dark water, their hands tucked in their black short-shorts pocket. It was possible their shorts were even shorter than what was considered short-shorts, almost able to be considered hot-pants. Wasn't that length considered between 'slut' and 'asking for it' in the modern age?

They wore thigh-high black socks and the black straps of a garter belt could be seen holding their socks up. Ciel's keen sight allowed him to see a stray blond hair sticking out his hood.

The person’s scent was lost in the wind as Ciel approached, a midnight meal in his thoughts, and though he wasn't especially hungry he could tell the soul before him was of good calibre.

The wind stopped a moment and Ciel caught the scent of blood. The sound of a sob made Ciel freeze as the being before him drooped to their knees and wept quietly.

Mildly annoyed he took a step closer and scoffed, making the person jump as they became aware of his presence.

"Pathetic, you come to the water to cry? You’re better off dead if no one cares to even listen to you weep." Ciel said smugly. The person made a choked chuckle.

"Yeah." Ciel froze. The person turned his head and looked towards him, also shocked still when their different shades of blue eyes met.

"Alois." He whispered. The blonde’s watering eyes were like glass over sky-blue diamonds.

Sebastian's words played over in his mind.

"I suppose theoretically the soul would be freed to be reborn or return to its body." Reborn. Alois had been created again after centuries. There was no other explanation. The boy stared at him with his mouth open.

Without his eyepatch Ciel's fringe barely concealed his purple eye, shining in the moon's light. It was most likely a confronting sight.

"I-I know you, from my dreams." Ciel took a step forward and the boy flinched back closer to the water edge looking fearful. "You tried to kill me." Ciel stopped moving and stayed quiet.

Alois's thin body shook as he stood, seeming extremely weak. He gasped pained, shutting his eyes tightly and hunching over. A large shard of broken glass fell from his bloody shaking hand to the Thames's murky waters.

Ciel recalled the scent of blood as he saw the boys hand clutching one of his wrist, which was covered in red. It was most definitely the boys own blood.

The blonde’s legs seemed to faultier, and he almost feel back into the water, if it were not for Ciel grabbing him and pulling him away from the edge. The blue-eyed boy didn't respond, apparently unconscious. His face seemed like it had when he was dead. So calm with pale skin and chapped lips. Blood stained his grey hood sleeve and hands, recent tears still slipping down his pale skin.

Ciel frowned at the boy limp against his chest and picked him up before walking back to his apartment.

Though it wasn't unusual for things to be extremely light due to his demon strength, Alois was too light. It was like carrying a child. Once he arrived back through his window he checked his possible theory of the other being underweight. He slipped his hand under the boy’s shirt to feel his stomach and ribs. The blonde's ribs stuck out sharply and his stomach sunk in like a pit. Alois had already been sickly skinny in his past life, but this was ridiculous.

"Boochan?" The door between their rooms creaked open and Sebastian waited to be allowed in.

"Sebastian come and dress his wounds immediately." Sebastian looked confused till he saw the body and walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him and walking into the dark room.

"Lord Trancy's soul became reborn in a new body? It looks exactly the same as the last, perhaps younger." Ciel didn't comment and took out sleeping clothes for himself and the blond. Plain black flannelette pants and a flannelette button up shirt.

Till the boy awoke he would stay here, then he could leave once he was well. It was simple logic.

Sebastian dressed Alois in a considerably slow manner, seeming to be trying to tease Ciel, who found it highly irritating.

"Stop." Sebastian rose an eyebrow at his master’s order as he had just pulled the blonde's grey hoodie off and his black shirt with skeleton rib bone print was half way up his stomach, or what would have been his stomach if he had one. Ciel went closer and was easily able to put his finger in between ribs. Ciel's frowned deeply and then gestured for Sebastian to continue.

The butler continued to undress the blond confused. Who told someone to stop only to poke a person?

Ciel looked away from the nude boy as Sebastian dressed the wounds on his wrists with antiseptic and bandage. He then cleaned the drying blood from him and checked for any other cuts. Finding nothing but minor scratched, scars and bruises he began to redress the blond in the black pyjamas he had been offered. Ciel seemed impatient the way he tapped his finger against his arm but refused to turn around for some reason.

"Master, are you all right?"

"What do you mean." Ciel snapped back, obviously on edge.

"You've been acting rather odd." Sebastian looked to his master, whom he was highly fond of, concerned.

"I'm bored." Ciel answered simply, making Sebastian nod whilst seeming sympathetic. The marine-haired boy hated pity, and glared back.

There was a whimper from the bed as Alois began to fidget, the black shirt riding up his stomach and slipping down to reveal his bare waist.

Apparently Alois didn't wear underwear but still wore garters, which Sebastian had already removed. Alois's clothes were folded and left on the desk by the bed as the boy twisted in his sleep.

Ciel watched as Alois whimpered again, curling closer to himself. He wasn't a master of human behaviour, but obviously the blond was in some form of distress. A nightmare most probably. He was torn between waking him up or just leaving him to suffer in his dreams. His face scrunched up as he debated both options.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at his master’s expression, but the boy took no notice, and at the sound of scratching against the door between their rooms Sebastian quickly bowed and took his leave. The boy was too busy looking at the blond squirm to notice Sebastian grab a black cat before it could shoot into the room, and shut the door behind him.

Having come to a decision Ciel sat up on the bed, observing the boy a few more minutes before taking hold of his shoulders and softly shaking. Alois whimpered and his eyes remained shut as he seemed to try escape from Ciel's hands on his shoulders.

"Alois." The boy didn't wake but grabbed his arms, pulling him down onto the bed beside him. Ciel didn't fuss as the blond snuggled into his chest and held him like a toy bear childishly. He calmed immediately and his breathing became rhythmic from its frantic pace.

Ciel groaned inwardly, but made no move to get out of the blonde's relatively weak grip. Instead he found himself staring down at the still face against his chest.

He didn't look any different than before, the same nose, same jaw line, same lips, same cheek bones, same ears, same nape and neck. Where had Sebastian's suggestion of him being younger than he had been come from? Perhaps his height, because he hadn't been wearing super heels but rather a pair of converse? Or perhaps it was because he was so thin and fragile looking. Maybe because his hair was longer than it had been? It was a possibility the boy was younger now, Ciel himself looked exactly the same, only a little taller. The reality was rather harsh knowing he'd not grown by much, and if he allowed himself to grow it would still take time.

Really it didn't matter Alois's age, he'd find out later.  
Ciel brushed a long lock of blond away from the boy's nose before it irritated him and continued looking closely at his soft features.

Alois moved position, still holding him and sleepily crawling on top to lay on him contently. Ciel groaned out loud, even if the blond weighed nothing, but it was odd having his leg between the blonde's.

Meanwhile Sebastian sighed happily surrounded in cuddly cats in the next room.

Alois moaned softly in his sleep, hugging Ciel’s chest. It was an odd noise, and Ciel soon found why. The blond began rubbing against the leg between his slowly, letting out little moans.

Ciel's cheeks went red and he tried to move out from under the boy, only succeeding in accidentally pressing his leg harder into Alois's needy crotch, making the boy moan and clutch onto his shirt. Bloody horny tart!

Ciel tried to slip out from under him again without arousing him, only for the boy above him to slip his hand under his shirt and around his waist whilst he practically humped against him. Ciel growled, panicked as he felt heat travel to his lower regions.

"C-claauuuddd...mm," Ciel froze. Alois was having a wet dream, about Claude none the less, on top of him. This was unacceptable. Ciel's eyes glowed red as he lowered himself to Alois's ear.

"Alois," Ciel voice was soft and seductive, like liquid sex. Alois rubbed against him and moaned in response. "cut it out before I kill you." Alois only crawled higher on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and rubbing his crotch against his abdomen.

"Cieeeeellll~" Ciel groaned. At least his dream wasn't about Claude now he supposed.

The blond continued his wet dream, moaning Ciel's name and whimpering whilst he continued to grind against his leg like a dog. Ciel sighed and allowed him to, laying still and only moving minimally if he became too uncomfortable.

Alois's breath hitched and his body wrapped around Ciel's tighter. After he had cum in his sleep he stayed still, his head on the demon's chest, and his legs wrapped around the dark-haired boy as he lay by his side. Ciel frowned, hoping that Sebastian knew how to get ejaculation out of flannelette.

Alois's body didn't move again for the rest of the night, something Ciel was thankful for. He'd had enough of Alois's antics for the next decade, and he'd only just found him again. Amazingly his boredom was forgotten.

The boy slept with a ghost of a smile, the slight grey bags under his eyes slowly fading as the night went on. Light began to rise over the tall London buildings into the room in no time in Ciel's mind, the hours slipping through his fingers as they past like minutes.

Alois began to move again, but didn't wake up yet, still too early with the dawn light only just hitting the bed as the sun rose through the open window. He waited for Alois's eyes to flutter open, though he had no idea what to do when they did. Should he say hello? Did the blond even remember who he was exactly, or did he only in his dreams? It would probably be awkward for the blond once he realized he'd creamed Ciel's pants. Personally he didn't care, at least once Alois came to his scenes he could tease him about it, in a profound and regal way of course.

"I CAN BE THE CURSE! YOU CAN BE THE KILLER!!!" Alois jumped awake as screaming came from the pocket of his folded pants. "I CAN BE THE DEVIL AND YOU CAN BE THE SINNER!!!" Seeming to take no notice of Ciel he reached for his phone, still on top of the demon who was looking at the boy in curiosity. "YOU CAN BE THE DRUGS AND I CAN BE THE DEALER!!! EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS LIKE MUSIC TO MY-!!!"

"Hello?" Alois had the phone to his ear and sounded panicked. The voice on the other side sounded even more so.

"Yeah-I-I'm fine-I'll be back soon- nah m' not going to school today I got work- I'll come see you ‘n’ bring you food at lunch- yeah- k', take care- love you too-" He hung the phone up and sighed in relief.

Ciel rose an eyebrow, still laying under the blond who sat on his abdomen. Alois tentatively looked at him and struggled to find words while the other looked at him sourly.

"U-um..."

"Alois."

"H-hi Ciel." Alois smiled sheepishly.

"So you do recall?"

"Well you did try kill me. Kind of hard to forget." He bit back. So even in his new body he had bipolar?

"Did I not?"

"No, Claude killed my body and I sacrificed my own soul." He said irritated.

"And yet you have obscene dreams about your murderer." Ciel said plainly. Alois blushed and looked down, still sitting on top of Ciel.

"Shut up. Why are you still alive anyway?"

"I'm a demon."

"Since when!?" Alois stupefied face could have made Ciel laugh.

"Sebastian turned me." Alois frowned and went quiet. "Will you be getting off me anytime soon?" Alois smirked.

"Nope."

"Well you may want to change pants. Those can't be entirely comfortable with what you did in your sleep." He smirked smugly. Alois blushed and frowned.

"H-how do yo-"

"You talk in your sleep, very loudly, and you raped my leg." Alois went bright red and fought a giggle.

"M-my bad."

"Indeed. You had better hope Sebastian can get sperm out of flannelette without stains." Alois hid his face in Ciel's chest.

"Shut up, I'm a teenage boy. What do you expect?" Ciel didn't reply as the boy cuddled into him.

"Can you stop."

"What?"

"Hugging me."

"Nup. I need cuddles."

"Why exactly?"

"Nightmares."

"About what?" Ciel sighed inwardly. He sounded like a therapist.

"Before."

"Your past life?"

"Mm." Alois snuggled into his neck with a content sigh and Ciel didn't talk for a few moments, concerned for the blonde's odd behaviour.

"Who where you talking to on the phone?"

"Luka. My little brother."

"So he was reborn too." Ciel said quietly and Alois nodded seeming to get the gist. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead. We're orphans."

"I see. And what is the job you were talking about?" Alois seemed hesitant to answer.

"...I'm an exotic dancer."

"You’re a prostitute?"

"NO! A stripper idiot!" Alois shot up looking offended.

"But, you’re so skinny?"

"Yeah well, some sickos like that." Ciel only frowned. "Tch, stop looking so sour, do you even know how to smile?" Ciel’s only reply was a blank look.

"Does your brother know?"

"No. No one does. Getting naked and dancing in front of old men isn't exactly something to be proud of." No kidding, at least this Alois understood that.

"When do you need to go to your 'workplace'?" Alois groaned and checked his mobile before sighing.

"Got to be at the club in an hour. It'll take half to get there, especially since I have to get there through the back streets. Have to look out for rapists constantly." Ciel nodded in mock understanding and the blond cuddled back into his chest, putting the marine haired boy’s arms around him himself as he leaned into his chest.

At least the heartbeat was still there, the blond mused. Even if it was only for appearance it gave some comfort.

"How old are you if you can work in a stripper club?" Never in his life would Ciel have thought he'd be willingly holding his ex-arch-nemesis

"Erm, I know the owner and they let me work there 'cause it gets him more rich paedophile and sadist customers when I'm around."

"Alois, how old are you?" Ciel asked firmly.

"My names not A-"

"Don't change the subject. How old are you?" Alois fidgeted and mumbled quietly, looking to the left as he answered.

"Sixteen." Ciel rose a brow, staring the other down. He fidgeted even more under the cold stare.

"How old?" The blond groaned exasperatedly.

"Fine! Fourteen." Ciel nodded slowly. It was rather odd the blond was the same age he had been, but at least now he was finally the older one, so Alois couldn't win there anymore. Besides that, it certainly wasn't healthy for him to be doing a dangerous job like that at his age.

"My names James by the way."

"I prefer Alois. James is too foreign to me."

"Yeah well the paedophilic rapist liked that name better too."

"Which one?" The boy cuddled closer into him.

"The previous Trancy, the one that adopted me ‘cause I was his favourite boy-toy out of all the ones he kept in the basement." He struggled to get the words out, clinging to Ciel all the while. "You know I always used to think all that was just nightmares, my stupid brain torturing me. But it's not. And it terrifies me. Unless this is a nightmare too. I hope it is. I don't think I can live any longer knowing all I've done and what's happened to me... I just want to wake up, or die." His voice wavered and choked. Ciel began to feel his chest getting wet from the boy's quiet tears. He instinctively held him, rather than just laying his arms on him. The blond whimpered and wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, crying into his neck quietly. He slowly rubbed circles on his back for lack of anything else to do. The circles turned to his hand trailing up the blonde's side softly towards his neck. Ciel let a finger trail 'Alois's' nape and jaw line to his chin, watching his hand as it moved.

His eyes flickered to the younger teens, who was staring back at him silently, looking awestruck. Tear droplets sparkled in the morning light as they slipped down his cheek. Ciel wiped them away carefully with his finger.

The boy's lips looked so soft and wet from his tongue wetting them. Their eyes stayed connected as they both carefully inched closer.

"Master you sho- Ahh, good morning Master Trancy." The teen pushed away embarrassed and retreated to the corner of the bed like a scared cat.

"P-please don't call me that."

"Of course, my apologises." The demon walked in with two plates of extravagant food that made 'James' look at them stunned. He bowed and went to leave, Ciel making it clear he wanted him out by the dark glare he was giving him.

"S-Sebastian!" James grabbed his arm before he could leave and the demon looked at him curiously. The blond looked at the ground and let go of his arm. "I-I'm sorry. I blamed you for everything when it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry. To both of you." He looked to the carpet guiltily and Sebastian looked as though he was about to laugh, but a dark look from Ciel warned him against it.

"I more than forgive you, my Lord." He then bowed and took his leave.

James stayed unmoving, still looking at the ground from the bedside where he knelt.

"Your smarter than you used to be." Ciel commented, moving closer.

"I really am sorry. For everything. It's my fault you were turned into a monster."

"No need to apologise. Eat." James looked over his shoulder at Ciel sheepishly, fresh tears on his cheeks. He nodded muttering a 'thank you', turned and poked the food, getting through a little less than half of the meal before Ciel noticed he was struggling.

"Go shower. You need to leave for work soon. We'll walk you there."

"Th-Thank you." Ciel nodded and pointed to a door on the other side of the room, the room to the on-sweet.

James stood slowly, still weak, and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

There was the sound of clothing being removed along with pained grunts. Ciel began to dress as the sound of the shower water began a little later, followed by the blonde's hisses as the hot water hit his abused body and healing cuts.

Ciel dressed himself quickly, an odd occurrence as Sebastian usually dressed him, said demon entering soon after, seeming surprised his master was already clothes.

The water stopped and the blond knocked on the door, speaking quietly from the other side yet both demons heard.

"I-I left my clothes out there..." Sebastian took the clothes off the side table and knocked back, to which Alois opened it slightly. Just enough from Sebastian to pass him the clothes.

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome, my Lord." Ciel gave Sebastian a sour look and the demon smiled. Ciel really was acting strangely. Perhaps a small human part of him remained and he was experiencing the teenage disease known as 'puberty'? Impossible, his master was perfection, without such horrid steps to manhood. If he ever decided to reach it that was. He seemed quite content living a thousand years a child.

James came out in the same clothes he had worn the night before, now clean of any trace of blood or dirt. He looked a little better with more colour to his cheeks thanks to the warm water. It was a calming sight, seeing him with real life to his new body, unlike the old dead and worn one, buried somewhere in built over cemetery like Ciel's father (Sebastian had been reeealy pissed when they found out about that).

The new 'Alois's' smile was much nicer too, like the soft smile he now wore.

"Thanks for helping, even after everything." Ciel nodded. "I'll be leaving now. I'll regret it if I don't say it was great to see you again. Bye." He turned to leave but Sebastian blocked his path, his usual unreadable butler smile.

"Where do you think you’re going? Do you not recall that I said we would walk you to work?" It was a highly rhetorical question on Ciel's part.

"I-It's fine really." The teen insisted.

"It was not an offer." Ciel said staring him in the eye and standing. James bit his lip before he sighed defeated.

The blond led the way out the building and through the busy London streets, looking back every so often to be sure the other two were still behind him. They escaped the crowed into a dark ally, traveling through back streets till they came out into another busy town area full of R18 shops and various adult clubs. The earlier shops and clubs were all cheap and dirty, drunks and people screaming trying to run from rapists.

Ciel could tell James was used to blocking the sounds out as he continues to walked forward, keeping to the shadows avoiding being noticed by perverts.

Down the end were more expensive clubs, somewhere a rich man would stop to have fun without his wife or even mistress knowing, hidden in the roughage.

Alois went around the side of one of the more expensive clubs, large glowing pink letters reading 'The Kitten Club', a glowing stripper silhouette with cat ears and a tail. So this was why Undertaker had said 'meow'.

There was a suited man around the side of the building who allowed the teen entrance into the club through the side. Ciel and Sebastian followed, ignoring the doorman's oddly suspicious glare.

The inside of the club back rooms were tidy, despite the few lingerie items left laying around, along with fake cat ears and tails, as well as some stripper heels.

The carpet was a soft plush pink and the walls a pale cream. The blond pointed to another door on the wall.

"You two can go into the club if you want, but pretend you’re older than you look or you'll get kicked out Ciel. I need to go change." He went to leave through another door, but Ciel made him freeze with an unexpected question.

"Alois, are you a transvestite?" Not a completely insane assumption.

"Nononono! They hire men too now, but it was originally a women club so everything's feminine." The teen cleared up, seeming panicked before he left. Ciel rose an eyebrow as James left and went out the door into the club’s backstage.

"Allow me, my master." Sebastian opened the club door, both stopping and surveying the area.

The main theme colours were black and pink, unlike the dressing rooms. There were several stages in the huge club as well as women and men strippers dancing on tables as perverted men and women watched. Most of the strippers were in their twenties while club members were in their thirties and onward to the old wrinkled men Ciel had trouble believing could even see the stripper giving them a lap dance.

The room was full of rich people, none able to tattle tale on another as all were just as badly perverted as the other. All the strippers smiled seductively and flaunted around wearing cat’s tails and ears that matched their hair colour, making them look like real cat-people. They wore tight revealing clothing, some just underwear, others nothing at all as they danced on tables showing off their perfect bare figures, only clothed with their tails attached to their body by flat elastic or leather around their hips.

Drinks were being passed out by the strippers, it seemed pink champagnes were on the house, but you appeared able to order whatever you wanted at the bar, on which's top strippers also danced. The bar tender was also a naked tan woman with huge breasts, which people appeared to be paying a lot to touch. She reminded Ciel of a happier version of Hannah.

The music was both for old and young, a perfect beat for strippers to dance and strut to without irritating the old’s ears.

A brunette stripper walked past them in her underwear and winked with a soft meow, then whispered in Ciel's ear.

"The pole dancers come out soon~" Ciel kept his unchanging sour expression as she left, scoffing in disgust at how Sebastian seemed effected.

"My apologies master, I am so deprived of kittens."

"What about the ones in your room last night? I'm not an idiot Sebastian." The demon kept an innocent smile as his master walked into the Club, going to an empty table to sit. Sebastian stood behind him, passing him a light pink Champaign as a woman passed.

"How long do you wish to stay, my lord?"

"Till Alois gets off work." He replied, taking a sip of the bubbling pink drink. That meant they would be staying around four hours as Alois was taking Luka lunch at 1:00 most likely. The time was short for an immortal.

The lights dimmed and the stages were lit with a pink hue, the several black chrome metal poles on the stage stretching to the roof in the spotlight. Women strutted out on two stages on one side of the room and men on the other two.

Alois walked out onto one of the stages, walking with confidence in a line with ease wearing that seductive smile like he used to, minus the hint of crazy in his eyes.

He wore a loose fishnet mesh long sleeve shirt, covering nothing of his upper body, and black material hot-pants with a ripped look. Rather than high socks he wore fishnet stockings, and black boots that reached his knees with a slight heel. On his arms he wore black arm socks, one put on loosely just above were his cuts ended and the other high up his arm past his elbow.

His blond tail swished with his hips as he strutted to a pole, slowly taking hold of it above his head, pushing his pelvis against the pole while licking his lips sexily. He pulled himself up off the ground onto it, wrapping his legs around it as the show began.

The pole dancers rubbed and swayed, performing incredible fetes, though Ciel had his eyes glued to the blond. He edged forward on his soft chair, conveniently close to the stage the other performed on, as the teen held himself upside-down whilst doing the splits, his hair hanging down as he seductively licked the pole. His eyes widened as 'James' made eye contact, now with his feet back on the ground, and the boy sent him a suggestive, childishly lewd smile. Ciel's cheeks reddened as Alois then slowly moved against the pole, his head back as he made a show of his pleasure, panting and clawing down the pole sexily. Ciel gulped and tried to search for something else to look at. Sebastian looked ready to giggle at him.

Now avoiding watching Alois, his eyes darted around the captivated crowd, frowning irritated by the old men and women whoms eyes were glued to Alois. He could see them gesturing to the passing 'kittens' and hear them request the 'cute little blond boy'. Ciel's eye twitched as he heard the women and men 'kittens' reply each time that there was a waiting list, informing them that 'Lolito', the male Lolita, would see them as soon as possible for a high fee and only for ten minutes. The desperate horny rich complied, handing over large sums and being given an electric pink buzzer in the shape of a cat’s head with the name 'Lolito' written on it in old English black lettering.

"Shall I intervene, Master?" Sebastian asked, seeming concerned his Boochan would lose composure.

"No." The answer was quick, short, final, but sadly ineffective.

"Are you certain?" Ciel glared into the butler’s demon red eyes, his one blue strikingly affective in shutting the butler up as the ravenette stifled a laugh.

The show continued on, the dancers twisting and sweating, their skin glistening from their efforts and exertion. Every now and then poles would change, giving every dancer a chance in the front, middle and back pole. When 'Lolito' came to the front, licking sexily and putting on a sensual show, Ciel couldn't help but feel disgusted at how many others had licked, rubbed against, and sweated on that pole. It was highly unhygienic.

"Sebastian. Be sure to wipe Alois down, make him use mouth wash and hand sanitizer after this."

"Wouldn't it be better for him to give his next 'appointments' a horrible disease?"

"Shut up and stop giving me second thoughts."

"Apologies, my master. I shall ask one of the kittens to pass the message on." Ciel wasn't paying attention anymore though.

Again they made eye contact, the blonde's brilliant sky blue to his dark azure, and the beauty seemed to put even more effort into his dancing.

Ciel would be lying if he said the sight wasn't exciting. Mildly arousing even, but demons were above such feelings were they not? Or was Alois just too seductive for even a demon to resist? Claude had resisted, but then Alois was insane then, and Claude had been far too focused on getting his creepy long tongue on the best than what was offered to him. Though the blond was rather easy... Not a challenge to bed in the least, so the real challenge with him was what? Winning his heart perhaps? Unlikely as the boy was so emotional. Perhaps it was taming him? Alois only consented for his benefit in sex and the like. Besides, he was quite a shrew on the inside no matter how he tried to hide it with seductive smiles and sex. Of course though sex was the key or the first step. Or was it? Ciel pondered this a while, watching as Alois switched poles, doing a run up and jumping to the next, grabbing and holding on with his legs as Ciel had noticed other strippers do.

Wait... Was he actually thinking about the possibility of engaging in intercourse with Alois? The realization took him off-guard, especially since at that exact moment the blond let out a horny moan from the stage.

He knew Ciel would hear him and no one else, he could tell by the flash of eye contact he received straight after.

"Shall I order you a kitten my lord? You seem to need some assistance."

"Shut. Up. Bloody. Demon." Ciel ignored his arousal, continuing to watch looking bored as he tried to an avoid facing his own mind. And lower regions. Though the other flaunting around like a dirty whore wasn't helping his nether regions in the least. Not the way he wanted anyway.

After a while the show ended and ordered cat head buzzers began beeping and glowing, each dancer leaving the stage to go to their first client.

Alois skipped off the stage and over to an elderly man sitting at a table who greeted him fondly, a dirty gleam in his old worn eyes.

Alois played innocent and clung to the man, rubbing circles on his shoulders and chest as the man sat, appearing to be in a meeting with another man, whom turned out to be 'Lolito's next appointment. Alois smiled and giggled at their compliments, giving them suggestive looks as their hands lingered on bare skin and creeped under clothing.

They both spent their time together, meaning they both got longer with him. The dirty old men put their foul hands all over him, and the damn blond only giggled and blushed.

Ciel growl was animalistic as he accidentally let his distain show, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at beast?" He snapped.

"Oh, nothing my master. Only a matter of time now, no need to become up tight." He seemed to laugh at his own joke, Ciel full aware he was referring to his hard-on.

"Before what?" He was uncharacteristically snappy with his member pressing uncomfortably against his zip.

"Ahh, you see boochan, you are 'Lolito's next client." Sebastian smiled and held out the pink cat head from behind his back. Ciel’s eyes widened as he saw the object, 'Lolito' clearly written across the cat head. Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Bastard, I said not to intervein."

"Not I my lord, that lovely kitten lady from earlier gave it to me for you in exchange for my company by the bar. During this you may accompany master Lolito for twenty minutes. Double any other of his partner’s times." Sebastian smile smugly as Ciel gritted his teeth.

"They are not partners they are clients." Ciel’s voice seeped venom.

"Of course master." Sebastian smiled and the kitten head began to glow as if on que, meowing and vibrating for Alois's attention.

Ciel looked over to the other two men the blond sat with as he had the last twenty minutes. Their kitten head stopped glowing pink and Alois feigned a pout and said his goodbyes, letting his hands linger on their necks and shoulders.

One man grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap, holding money bills in front of him before shoving them into the front of Alois's hot pants, letting his hand stay in the boy’s pants moving around far longer than necessary. Alois moaned and pulled away, kissing the man on the cheek and giving a small lick. The other man quickly grabbed out a tip, putting the bill half in his mouth, hoping Alois would take game. He did and gave the man a kiss, taking the bill between his own teeth and waving before skipping off. The men seemed extremely satisfied as they settled into their chairs.

Alois took out his phone and walked towards Ciel, focusing on the glowing phone screen as he walked towards them.

His head lifted and he saw Sebastian holding the glowing buzzer beside Ciel, making him smile and hurry over.

"You’re still here?! It's been like an hour!" He grinned and hopped on the table in front of Ciel, his legs swinging.

"You said you were a stripper, not a prostitute." Ciel seemed irritated.

"I'm not! I don't have penetrative sex with any of my clients." Alois said.

"But you let them touch you and kiss you?"

"For extra, yes." Ciel didn't seem happy with that answer.

"Excuse me." Sebastian bowed and left for the bar, giving Ciel the glowing cat head which he frowned at.

Alois took it from him and scanned it with his bracelet, a thin metal wristband with an electric cat charm Ciel hadn't noticed. The buzzer ceased its vibrations and meowing, leaving a dark pink glow, darker than the other cat buzzers had.

"Why is it darker?"

"The colour gets lighter the less time you have. How did you get me for so long? I'm usually really busy." Ciel remained calm and bored though his member throbbed, even though Alois wasn't trying to be seductive. He just sat, pulling his tips out from his pants and putting them in his pockets, his hot pants riding even further up, his own hard on from the man be fore’s actions slightly noticeable as it calmed inside the tight shorts.

"One of the workers fancied Sebastian and gave him a deal."

"Ohh, so that’s why he's flirting with Angel at the bar? Angel's nice, a bit of a drama queen and a control freak but she's still nice. She probably wants Sebastian to up her rates." Ciel rose an eyebrow. "The richer or better looking the person your seen with the more expensive you become. I've had the hottest and richest ask for me which is why I cost heaps, not including tips."

"Stripper clubs are like entire communities."

"Mhm, it's pretty high tech and modern here compared to a lot of places. I use my phone to find my next clients, and there's an app for people to order their favourites or get private rooms and such."

"Isn't that more chance for getting caught? This isn't exactly a legal outlet." Alois shrugged.

"I just work here, I don't know the deeper stuff."

"Deeper stuff?"

"Mm, there’s a pile of rumours, but as long as I get paid and don't get kidnapped it's fine." Ciel nodded as Alois smiled, his gaze drifting off.

Alois frowned out of the blue and then sighed.

"Bear with me hey Ciel? I need to work or I'm gonna get in trouble, I'm already getting dirty looks for being slack." As he said this he crawled onto Ciel's lap.

"What are you doing?" He remained straight faced, but Sebastian laughed from across the room from his sudden aura of panic.

"Working, now keep talking and let me do my jo- Oh, Ciel." Alois blushed as his crotch came into contacts with an unexpectedly hard bulge. He giggled and blushed cheekily. "You liked the show?" It was rhetorical so Ciel kept his face blank and didn't bother to reply. Alois seemed bent on getting a reaction out of him however.

"How come you kept looking away from me Ciel?" He pressed their lower body's together. "I would have put on an even better show if you just watched me~" Ciel kept an unchanging expression, even as Alois continued to grind against him.

"You did well, no need to do better. Your already in danger of being kidnapped. Stop that."

"By who?" Alois ignored being asked to stop and continued to rub their body's together with his arms around Ciel's neck.

"Stop. That."

"I'm working, let me do my job~ no one's gonna kidnap me."

"Anyone of the people here paying for service could kidnap you, you don't want to go through what you did with Lord Albert Trancy, do you?" Ciel had a smug smile as Alois froze. He recovered quickly but seemed shaken.

"Please don't mention that, I'll be careful okay?" Ciel only huffed and rolled his eye in reply.

Alois began to grind harder, moaning under his breath and panting while Ciel struggled to remain composed. The marine-haired boy worried he would lose balance and put a hand on his back to steady him. Alois groaned sexily and looked up at Ciel, his cheeks dusted in pink and his mouth parted as he took little pants. Ciel was mesmerized by those eyes, still dirty and broken, the gateways to his soul. A soul as delicious as ever.

Alois seemed taken back by something as they continued to look at one another, perhaps because Ciel's expression had gone soft, or how his hand slipped lower down his back to cup his ass and push him harder against the demon.

Ciel's free hand went under Alois's chin, forcing him to keep eye-contact and pull closer. Closer and closer as the music seemed to fade around him as they came together, Ciel's lips on his, kissing hungrily. The music and noise around them came back full force as the teens mouth was invaded by Ciel's animal tongue.

They pulled away a second only to latch straight back on, both Ciel's hands holding his rear as he started to grind at full force.

Alois moaned into his mouth and put his hands a little down the back of his shirt, unable to stop himself from scratching lightly.

One of Ciel's hands abandoned kneading his ass to grab the back of his head and keep him in place as the kiss became hotter. Alois fought back with vigour, putting his tongue to use with experience from not only his current life but the last. He attacked confidently, sucking and doing acrobats on Ciel's tongue.

Ciel found the messy kisses they exchanged disgusting on one level, and an extreme turn-on on the other. He had a possessive urge to fuck up every inch of the blond to cleans him of anyone else. But not here.

"You know-" Alois stopped the kiss to speak and then kissed again, "you can-" another short kiss, "get me-" He panted and kissed, "naked," kiss, "here." They kissed again and Ciel held his waist tightly.

"I'd rather not have everyone see you nude." Ciel stated blankly.

"They will eventually anyway-" kiss, "someone will end up requesting it."

"Why didn't those paedophiles?" He referred to Alois's previous clients.

"Their new," another hungry kiss was exchanged, "don't know all the rules."

"Mm, so what are those?" Ciel felt as though he was becoming... inattentive and slow. A distraction would help.

"Moan and I'll tell you~" Alois rubbed against him and attacked his ear with his tongue. Ciel let out a breathy sigh and let himself moan quietly to please the blond. Alois giggled, childishly happy he finally got some sort of reaction.

"No touching unless you pay or the 'dancer' allows it," Ciel felt as though he'd moan again from the attention to his unexpectedly sensitive ear. "No- mmmm-kissing unless you pay or the dancer allows it,-haah- anything that happens in the club stays in the club, anyone you see in the club you do not speak of -uuuhh~ outside the club, sex can only be done in private rooms with a willing 'dancer'-mm-, oral and dry sex as well as hand service may be given to or done by willing strippers only when they are clothed, rapists will be dealt with, when the 'meower' stops glowing your time is up, -mmmmmm-ha- you must have a 'meower' to spend time with a 'dancer' -ahhh~, stripping is a free service with your 'meower' ordered 'dancer', all pink drinks are free, S&M may only be done with specialized 'dancers' you can order with any passing 'kitten' or with our app." Alois kissed his neck and cheek on his way back to his mouth.

"That’s a lot of rules."

"Mhm, workers have to memorize all of them, and those are just the ones written on the sign at the door. People usually read the first few and get bored. All the rules are written on the 'menu'" Alois said gesturing to the thin rectangle flat black book that read 'Menu'. And here Ciel had been thinking the menu offered actual food and not just people.

"What happens if you break the rules?"

"Mmmm, the thugs at the door beat the shit out of you if you’re a nobody and rich pervs get more money dragged out from their accounts and the money goes to reimburse stripper."

"Mm." Ciel kissed him again, taking the blond off guard in a nice way, especially when he squeaked as his ass was unexpectedly groped. Ciel was being oddly forward, the few century's they had apart seemed to have done him good.

Lucky dry sex was allowed or they'd be in trouble.

Ciel felt an odd and welcome sensation in his groin, joining in with Alois's grinding to heighten the sensation. He was thankful he'd chosen a darker area to sit, doubtful anyone would pay them much attention, though Alois was moaning rather loud. He started to suck down the blonde's throat, deliberately leaving angry marks.

"Shit- I-I'm gonna-ha-Ciel-! A-a-a-ah-" Ciel rolled their hips together as Alois came, clutching his shirt and making little gasps. Ciel himself still wasn't there and continued to grind even though Alois had already cum.

Alois gasped and made a little giggle.

"Aww you haven't -mm- cum yet~? You know -ha- ask me and I can suck you off~" Alois said still rubbing against him.

"Do what you want." The demon replied without his voice wavering. The teen frowned and then smiled evilly, slipping down off the seat to the ground. Ciel shut his eyes a moment painfully. Why did he have to stop? It felt so good and now it was just a bother.

Alois started to undo his shorts under the table and strip them off.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked dangerously.

"My undies are ruined~ gotta take ‘em off~” He then slipped out of the wet black boy legs while facing away from Ciel, who also looked away embarrassed, and put the black hot-pants back on.

He left the underwear on the ground carelessly and grinned evilly towards Ciel who was still facing away from him.

His breath caught as something softly bit his clothed hard-on. His blue eye shot back to Alois who was moaning and softly biting his clothed cock with shut eyes. The blond then pulled away and undid the button, looking up at Ciel with a dirty seductive expression as he slowly pulled the zip down.

Conveniently, Ciel wore boxers with a gap so that you didn't need to remove your underwear to urinate, not that he needed to do that unless he drank as a demon.

Alois's warm fingers touched his bare hard on softly, and Ciel couldn't hold back his moan as the blond took his length in-between his sweet lips. Alois smiled around the demon child's cock at the victory and bobbed his head, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist as he sat between the older's legs.

Already the blond was becoming hard again from the power he had acquired over the demon. Ciel had his head pressed back against the black cushion chair and breathed shallowly, his hand coming to grip Alois's hair. The blond moaned at the rough treatment, vibrations coursing through Ciel's cock.

Alois moaned again as the immortal's grip tightened and began to poke his tongue inside the small hole and push his foreskin off the tip. Ciel breathed out shakily, his eyes shut tight.

Alois's hand slipped into his hot-pants and he began to touch himself, still sucking Ciel. He moaned as he exposed his tip and rubbed against his own hand, imagining Ciel's rather than his own.

The young demon's breathing hitched and he felt an odd sensation, like needing to go to the bathroom only in a really good way. Alois noticed the change and sucked harder as Ciel came into his mouth. He swallowed it all, enjoying the young taste and nice texture. Ciel made a final moan and pulled Alois's head away.

The blonde's lips parted Ciel's now calm length, a dribble of cum slipping out his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick it away as Ciel watched him closely, no visible sign the boy had just orgasmed.

Alois moaned from the intense gaze as he touched himself, Ciel frowning once he saw what the blond was doing and pulling his arm up, liking the blonde's fingers clear of his precum.

"C-Ciel~"

"Can't have you ruining your shorts~" He smiled smugly.

"Pleease, I don't need them anyway, I need ta cumm~ Cieeel~" Ciel seemed to debate this.

"Get up here." Alois obeyed, getting back onto his lap as ordered. Ciel then wrapped an arm round Alois's waist, putting the other down the front of his hot-pants. Alois moaned throwing his head back and rubbing against Ciel's hand.

"C-Ciel~"

"You’re so needy Alois, only a few hours ago you came from my leg and now my hand." Alois gasped and stiffened as Ciel squeezed him and played around with his tip. For a virgin Ciel was certainly delivering better than his expected standards.

The demon chuckled and suddenly stopped.

"C-Ciell, whyyy?" Alois complained and humped against his abdomen.

"Times up Alois~ Go do your job, I'll wait for you here." Sure enough the kitten head had finished glowing. Alois groaned.

"Ciieeeelll! Come on!" Alois pouted and humped harder.

"Go on, don't worry, I'll finish you off later~" He was enjoying being so forward.

"Mmmnn, Cieell~" And Alois seemed to like it too.

"Master Lolito, I believe you have clients to attend to?" Sebastian said, coming out of nowhere with a smug smile.

"Ugghh! Fine, you better make up for this later Phantomhive." Alois crawled off and took out his mobile, walking over to his next client.

Ciel and Sebastian watched smiling smugly as he walked off to his next client, a woman in her late fifties with two other women a bit younger than herself. Alois hopped onto the table and greeted the woman, turning off her meower and putting it in the middle of the table.

The woman smiled and spoke to him, a posh and regal accent that dripped money. Ciel thought Alois might have been drooling over the woman's richness. He became less amused as the woman's first order was for him to strip and sit beside her.

Ciel glared from across the room as Alois complied happily, slipping off his shirt, stockings, shoes, and hot-pants, leaving him with only his arm socks and tail on his body.

The woman looked him over, her wrinkled red-manicured hand trailing over the blonde's body, inspecting it carefully. Alois sat unfazed. She then nodded approvingly and placed his head down on her lap, treating him like a kitten and resting her old hand on his head.

The woman may have been perverted sight wise but she seemed like little threat to the blond, not touching him much and treating him more like a pet then a stripper. She even fed him parts of her food.

Confident Alois was in no imminent danger than being cuddled to death and doted upon the demon turned his attention to the 'menu', curious as to what 'Lolito's' work place had to offer.

"Would you like another kitten my lord?"

"No." He picked up the menu and opened to the first page. The first page read all the rules, including the ones he had already been told and other more business base rules, such as payment methods and age restrictions, as well as what exactly a stripper could and could not do.

There was also a reason why the rules needed to be followed, such as 'you may not have sex unless in a private room (with a willing partner) because it may offend other guests'. If they couldn't seem to find a good reason for a rule or people didn't listen it was written down the bottom in fancy lettering: 'Please follow these rules or our bouncers will bounce you, enjoy your stay!'. Charming.

Ciel turned the page over to find the next two pages’ full off names. One side was men, the other woman. Both genders were expected to serve both men and women alike.

Information like whether the stripper specialized in S&M and such was given, but no age or any other details besides the name and gender. By some names it even had an *, showing they were a transgender but had the sexual organs of the side of the page they were featured on.

Ciel scrolled down the long list of names on the male side, just to see if Alois's had an * next to it. Apparently no, and he specialized in light S&M. Surprise surprise. Apparently you could also eat off him... Demons don't get hungry so why did he feel like he wanted to eat now?

Ciel turned the page to see whether you could actually order food. He passed the instruction page for ordering Kittens and how to download the club’s app as well as the drink and desserts (he had vaguely wondered where one would order strippers that jumped out of birthday cakes) page. The food page was the last in the book, and all meals came with a stripper. Wonderful, he thought sarcastically.

A woman screamed, gaining half the clubs attention. It seemed a drunk man was forcing a stripper under him, and she didn't like it. God knows what he'd do before a thug managed to arrive.

"Sebastian," He was going to tell the demon to intervene, really not wanting to hear the woman fuss as she was raped, but instead a horde of strippers started pulling the man off her. Other's cheered them on. The 'dancers' really were violent kittens, clawing and hissing as the stripper escaped the man, punching him unconscious before she left.

The kittens then all went back to their clients with seductive and innocent smiles, wiping any blood off. The bouncer arrived soon after to pick up the unconscious man and throw him out calmly. Alois appeared to have been watching the fight and giggled as the man was thrown out. He really was a sadistic monster, that little whore.

The blind caught his eye and winked before turning back to the old woman he was attending. She pet his head as if he were a small dog fit for her purse and continued with her business.

Ciel turned back to the back of the menu. there were a few side notes written there.

-ID is not compulsory for your privacy  
-More than one kitten may be ordered at a time  
-Groups may be serviced by one or more kittens and shared  
-For the safety of our kittens a bouncer will be stationed outside of private rooms  
-Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice time with our kittens!

Ciel put the menu down back on the table and turned his attention back to Alois, who seemed to be enjoying himself being fed by the woman. Something told Ciel she was a regular for 'Lolito'. When the timer finished Alois re-dressed and kissed the woman on the cheek before she passed him a tip, still not actually giving him any real attention or eye contact as he left in search of his next client.

For the next few hours he flaunted around, taking short breaks every now and then to stash his earned tips or change his clothes due to little messes. Ciel watched from afar as Alois gave lap dances, kissed people, danced naked on tables, let himself be felt and pleased others. He could almost admit to himself it was an agitating sight. One man had the nerve to try rape Alois out in the open, but he was dealt with silently without anyone noticing when Alois drugged his drink. At least the idiot could take care of himself in this environment.

Around twelve Alois left, Sebastian and Ciel following and slipping into the back-room from where they came after him.

Alois gasped as he turned to see them.

"Holy shit you scared me! You two are still here!?" Ciel only nodded.

"Hurry up and change so you can take your brothers lunch." Alois nodded slowly seeming dumbfounded.

"How'd you know about that?"

"You mentioned it earlier on the phone to him. I assume you were going to go get him something? Sebastian can do it." Ciel said standing a few meters in front of him as he changed his clothes back into the ones he had come in.

"I-It's fine I was just going to go grab him some McDonalds on the way to school." Alois said as he struggled into his shirt.

"What is the Master Luka's preference in his McDonalds meal?" Sebastian asked.

"Erm, A-a happy meal with a burger and coke." Came Alois's muffed reply. By the time his shirt was on only Ciel and him stood in the room.

"What happened to Sebastian?"

"He went to get Luka's meal." Ciel replied holding out Alois's garters and briefs.

"Thanks." Alois finished dressing and then began searching the room for his shoes and socks.

Finally Ciel spoke up from where he stood in the centre of the room.

"Such a job is foul and unhygienic. Not to mention dangerous. You should quit."

"I can't quit, twit."

"Which only proves your job is dangerous."

"And the only thing keeping me alive, okay? Our foster parents washed their hands of me long ago once they realized how I am. They don't feed me or actually care for me, only give me and empty room with a mattress. The government pays my school fees."

"Does Luka go through the same?"

"Nah, they love 'im. Who wouldn't? It's not like they hate me, they're really nice actually, but they see me as a lost cause and don't bother. They only foster me because I refuse to leave Luka, they only wanted him in the first place." Ciel only nodded as Alois put his shoes on.

"You could at least pretend you don't enjoy it so much." He commented as he helped the other up off the floor. Alois rolled his eyes.

"I don't enjoy it idiot, the only way I pretend to is by imagining something else," then he added in a whisper, "like how I've been imagining all that was you touching me and telling me to do thing." Ciel managed to keep a straight face but his cheeks betrayed him as a soft pink dusted across them. Alois giggled and gave Ciel a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, taking his hand and leading him toward the door.

"So when 'l Sebastian be back?"

"He will locate us wherever we go. How long he takes depends on the McDonalds. The first time we went to one he cleaned the entire restaurant and made the food himself. After that he refused to ever eat or let me eat from a fast food outlet."

"Hehehe~ true true, junk food is so bad but it tastes sooo good! Way better than any of the fancy shit you eat."

"At least I keep my 'fancy shit' down. Do you even eat at all? Besides being hand fed." Alois scoffed and avoided the question, dragging Ciel back down the dirty street and away from all the perverts.

"Where is Luka's school? Nowhere nearby I hope." Ciel said looking around uncomfortably at the stoned hobo's sitting against rundown buildings.

"On the other side of town. As if I'd ever let Luka anywhere near here. I'd kill myself if he knew I work on this side of town." Alois's mood seemed to fall as he said this, his smile an obvious fake. Ciel didn't comment and followed the other, who seemed to have lost his urge to speak, out of the dark ally's and into the open streets of London.

Ciel trailed beside the other through the busy streets, the blond seeming to be on a memorized path, skilfully darting around people.

"Watch it kid!" A man growled when Alois brushed past him. The blond ignored him and kept walking as the man glared after him. Alois seemed a little pissed off now, his pace faster than before. Probably the reference of 'kid', which he guessed wasn't a favoured term to a stripper who had mastered and successfully seduced the 'adult' world. Personally he found it offensive too.

By one o'clock they arrived at the school, a fancy primary school, just as the bell for break sounded. Children flooded out of the double doors to the yard, giggling and yelling. Alois watched intently for his brother in the sea of small bodies, many of which waved, seeming accustom to his presence. Alois waved back with a fake sweet smile.

"I have master Luka's meal." Alois jumped as Sebastian appeared behind them.

"Holy crap Sebastian. You scared the shit outa me." He said panting leaning back against the cold metal school fence. Sebastian smiled and passed him the child's meal box. "Thanks." Alois turned back around and watched the large double doors again.

The doors opened and another wave of children left. Alois smiled as he spotted a mop of orange in the mob of midgets.

"Luka!" Hearing his name the small boy froze and looked around frantically. When he spotted Alois waving his smile shone so brightly Ciel thought he'd burn. The boy’s eyes shimmered as he ran over and threw himself at Alois who had climbed over the fence.

The blonde's smile still looked forced and pained as he held his brother tightly. A whole minute later the two finally let go and Alois passed his brother the food box. The boy's eyes sparkled.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He threw his arms around Alois's neck again and the blond looked like he was trying not to cry.

From across the yard a bulky woman, a teacher by the appearance of her tight bun and business like attire, glared disapproving at Alois. The blond noticed her stare and glared back before getting up.

"I have to go, Mrs Bitch Face caught me already." Alois said light-heartedly. Luka's eyes began to water but his brother wiped the tears away as soon as they fell.

"Promise you'll come home tonight and sing me a lullaby?" Luka begged with big eyes, chin shaking. Alois looked at his brother guiltily.

"We'll see." He said quietly before smiling and kissing his brother's head. "I love you." He jumped the fence and his brother waved before running off to play and eat.

Sebastian and Ciel both came out of the shadows, making the other jump again.

"What were ya hiding for?" He complained, hands on his hips.

"I prefer to observe. Why is that woman glaring at you so spitefully?"

"Hm? Oh, Mrs Bitch Face the principle? She used to let me in to see Luka whenever, till she found out her husband frequented the club I work at and caught me there 'with' him."

Undeterred by the woman's glare Alois stayed in the shadows nearby watching his brother.

"Why would you not see your brother tonight. Have you got another shift?" Alois scoffed humourlessly at Ciel's question.

"...You know why I tried killing myself?" Alois asked, still looking at his brother who was running around in the playground. Ciel didn't answer, though there were many reasons he could think of.

"They finally had enough of me, Luka's foster parents. Their getting me removed. Their separating us. I can't tell Luka or the Bitch said she'd get me reported for being an underage 'stripper'. That happens and the whole club gets destroyed and I get hunted down 'n sold at a brothel to some old asshole to make up for it. After I get out from juvvie that is." Alois chuckled humourlessly again. "They'll make me go quietly. Fuckin' bastards." Ciel stayed quiet. It looked like a single word would turn the blond into a screaming raging mess of hormones. Better to let him rant quietly. "I hate my job. I hate being an orphan. I hate people, I hate London, I hate life." Alois said through clenched teeth, kicking the building beside him in anger. Now would be a good time to take the teen back to the hotel before he lost it.

"Alois."

"What!" Alois bit, glaring at him as his nails scratched the wall.

"We're leaving." The blond instantly became offended and began flailing about.

"Oh fine yeah just leave me here and-!"

"WE are leaving." Ciel repeated, now beside Alois and holding the now frozen blonde’s arm.

Alois was still shocked as Ciel dragged him off, Sebastian following behind like a loyal dog. The blond made no resistance, appearing emotionless as he was hauled all the way back to the demons' apartment and forced to sit down on the couch.

"I shall go make lunch." Sebastian said bowing and leaving for the kitchen, paying no attention to the blonde's glum look. Ciel too payed him no heed and sat on the other end of the couch, waiting for the eruption. Still Alois did nothing, face shadowed by his ash blond hair as he stewed silently in helplessness, the only clue of his tenseness how his knuckles were white with how tightly he clutched the couch seat, nails almost tearing the leather. He certainly had strong nails, first the wall and now the couch. Probably in case he had to gouge an eye out, again.

Sebastian brought out a cup of water for the human and returned to the kitchen. The blonde's shoulders had started shaking and he held his legs to his chest, face in his knees.

"It's not fair. They can't take him from me!" Alois's scream was muffled and broken, his voice shaking with him. "They can't take him! He's all I have! I can’t lose him again? He keeps me fucking alive! I-I don't have any other reason- t-to- I-I can’t'! I hate them!" Alois suddenly stood and threw the glass cup of water at the wall before he screamed, a high pitch deafening screech filled with broken pain. The cry broke into shattered sobs as he seemed to struggled with his footing and sunk to his knees before screaming again. "I-I l-l-li-ve-fo-r-hi-m-! Th-they c-ca-n-t-t-!" Alois wasn't even up on his knees anymore, he had fallen on his side and was crying helplessly as he lay on his side on the carpet, face hidden in his arms. The blonde's choked cries stopped momentarily and his body froze as he was lifted and placed back on the couch. The blond looked up from where he had been put down as Ciel re-sat beside him looking uncomfortably fazed.

Alois let out another broken sob and let his head fall back down into the couch, his hand clutching the side of Ciel's shorts for some comfort. As the blond cried he tried to remain unbothered, doing his best to ignore the nagging urge to comfort him, not that he had any idea how to. Taking a shot at it to shut the other up he let his hand encase the one clutching his shorts. Alois's hand relaxed as it was taken from Ciel's shorts and held in his hand, sniffing and cuddling up to the other boy as he cried a little quieter. The demon smiled victoriously, having found he could comfort the blond so easily. It made him feel powerful having the other so weak and knowing he could make him that little better. It was like how Sebastian had been trying to teach him how to lift people up in order to use them, but he hadn't understood the concept entirely.

Alois was still crying, making a hiss noise as if pained every now and then. The reason became obvious as Ciel noticed the blond was scratching at his cuts on his stomach. He frowned and took Alois's other hand, his fingernail tips red with fresh blood.

"Alois." Ciel groaned disappointed, lifting the other up onto his knees to move him. The blond kept his head down, seeming ashamed as he sniffled, letting Ciel move him to lay on his lap.

Alois coughed, still a mess of tears, and sat himself up to hide his face in Ciel's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso. Taken off guard momentarily it took Ciel a moment to become comfortable and in control once again. Alois's helpless sobs grew louder as Ciel wrapped his arms around the blonde's upper body, causing the dark-haired demon to snigger quietly and begin letting his hand drag through the unkempt mess of pale locks.

Slowly the sobbing subsided, as if the boy was crying himself asleep against him, his hug getting weaker as his body relaxed. Deciding the couch and himself were not suitable for Alois to sleep on he picked the other up, the blond stirring, and took him over to the bedroom to sleep there.

As soon as he placed the blond down baby-blue eyes shot open and he grabbed Ciel's sleeve before he could leave.

"No-!" Alois blurted out, looking dazed but awake. The two looked at each other a moment before Ciel slowly sat beside Alois. The blond leaned on his shoulder, hugging his arm and sighed.

"I love you, you know?" That took him off guard. "Like, in love with you. So, you can have it. My soul. If it's you it's okay."

"Don't be stupid and rash." Alois chuckled.

"Well I have always liked older men. But then I've always liked you, even back when I was trying to kill you I had a crush on you." Ciel frowned and stayed silent.

"I fell in love with you once and I've gone and done it again, pretty stupid huh? Can't learn from my mistakes."

"You fall in love too easily."

"'Cause it's what I need."

"Go to sleep idiot."

"I don't wanna, besides, you left me high and dry back at the club. Don't you remember you promised to make up for it?" The blond said suggestively while sitting on the other's lap, legs wide open.

"You're too tired. You'd pass out."

"Then make me pass out." Alois replied smiling with his arms around the other's neck, fingers playing with the bottom of his hairline as tears still streaked his cheeks.

"No." Why did the idiots bipolar have to have such dramatic swings? He should be emotionally exhausted right now.

"No? We'll see about that." Alois said smiling mischievously. Ciel stayed deadpan as possible as Alois began rubbing against him, making lewd noises in his ear while undoing his and Ciel's shorts. He could feel the blonde's dirty smile before he bit down on his ear moaning, causing the demon to groan quietly. Now with only their underwear between their half-erections the friction was far greater.

Alois moaned, head back as he rubbed up against Ciel, the dark-haired immortal letting his hand rest on the blonde's hip and shutting his eyes as sweet electricity coursed through his cold veins. The blond was being sloppy, only proving to Ciel just how exhausted he was, yet he still wanted it, evident by how hard he was.

Ciel groaned again, desperate to shove his member in Alois's tight entrance, but knowing the blond wouldn't survive a round with a demon in his state. Next time, and there would most definitely be a next time.

Alois's arms around his neck loosened, looking like he was about to fall backwards, instead Ciel wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him closer while the blonde's hands rested on his shoulders. Alois's breath hitched, gripping Ciel's shoulders softly as he climaxed with a gasp. The blonde's body fell back limp in his arms, passed out as he had predicted, except now he had an annoying hard-on unattended to. He'd force Alois to make up for it later.

Ciel let the blond down on the bed, doing up both their pants and leaving the sleeping blond alone there while he returned to the lounge.

Sebastian appeared to have made lunch, which Ciel waved off and instructed him, without speaking, to leave it for Alois in the bedroom. Sebastian bowed and left Ciel to his thoughts, the boy seeming deeply engrossed in forming a plan of some kind. Meanwhile Sebastian went into Ciel's room, leaving the sandwich on the bed side table and noticing two interesting scents. Removing the blonde's clothes he redressed the bleeding wounds on his stomach and changed his clothes to less cum-covered ones before leaving the room. Ciel's head shot up once he entered the room.

'What took you so long?' Sebastian smiled softly at his masters unvoiced question.

'Just fixing something.'

'Why do you have Alois's clothes?' Ciel wondered glaring.

'That's what I was fixing. I hope you don't mind I changed your dirtied and broken little doll.'

'You fucking- Doll?' Ciel's insult suddenly ended and his train of thought changed tracks, no longer paying any attention to Sebastian, which offended the demon butler slightly.

"Sebastian. We’re going back to Undertaker's before we leave for the countryside." Ciel stated, breaking the silent conversation.

"Of course, my Master."


	3. EPILOGUE

Alois's ice blue eyes fluttered open to look up at an old wood ceiling. It was dark, and a creepy aura weighed over him like a thick smoke. If he could have he would have shivered in fear, but his body wouldn't move. He couldn't even feel it, as if his entire body was numb. He groaned in frustration as he tried to shift, eyes clenched shut in struggle as they were the only part of his body he appeared able to control.

"Hehehe~ not to worry. That'll wear off in a few hours~" Alois tried to turn his head towards the voice, but instead the man came to loom over him, looking down creepily at the pale immobile teen. His eyebrow raised at the odd man's appearance, at least he could move those now too.

The man had long white-silver hair and his eyes were covered by his long bangs, though he caught a glimpse of bright toxic green. He also wore an old black, crumpled hat and an odd. goofy smile.

"Good afternoon little lord Trancy~" Alois's eyes narrowed at the man that appeared to know him in his past life. "Don't fret love, your perfect now." Alois's eyes widened as the man's pale scarred finger gently stroked his cheek, long black nail trailing after irritating his skin. Alois growled and snapped at the man's finger with his teeth, making him giggle and retract his hand. "A fast healer my pretty little doll hm?"

"Adrian leave him alone." The creepy man giggled as he was pushed away by a woman, far less intimidating than him but not exactly normal looking. Her pale complexion made her look almost dead. She smiled down at him and pet his blond locks kindly. "Don't mind him hun, he's just a crazy old man." The man giggled madly from out of Alois's vision and the woman sent him a warning look before looking down at him again and smiling. "You'll be fine, being the living dead isn't so bad." Alois's eyes widened. Living... Dead?

The woman looked away, having heard what sounded like the rustle of a curtain, and smiled softly towards the noise before turning back to Alois. "We'll leave you two to it." She said before kissing him on the head and disappearing from his field of vision.

Alois tried to move, making a little 'ouf' sound with the effort that brought him little movement.

"Moving already?" A cockney light-hearted voice asked. Ciel was now looming over him, leaning against the side of whatever it was Alois was laying in. He wore his usual smug smile, though it was softer than usual, as were his eyes. He had taken off his eyepatch, not bothering to cover his purple seal. Alois tried to voice his confusion to the other, his lips moving to say 'where am I?' but only a little "-ere--m-?" coming out.

"Undertakers funeral parlour. You look good in a coffin." The dark-haired demon commented lightly making Alois's eyes widen. Coffin? Living dead? Undertaker? The hell was going on?!

"-W-wha?" Ciel smiled at his recovery speed, already beginning to form words. "D-dea-d?" Ciel nodded.

"Yes. Your dead. I killed you again." Alois looked at Ciel horrified and heartbroken. "You’re a 'bizarre doll' now. Basically a zombie, except rather than craving brains the body want's a soul, so Undertaker gave you a kind of substitute." So that's what the creepy old man meant by doll.

"H-ho-w?" Alois whispered hoarsely, looking frightened. Ciel recalled with a cringe the price Undertaker had demanded for the procedure and the horrid cackle the man had as he fulfilled it.

He turned his attention back to Alois, a tear slipping down the blonde's cheek. Ciel frowned and wiped it away gently.

"W-why?" The blond whispered, shutting his eyes to avoid more tears.

"It makes sense." Ciel replied, making the blond glare toward him demanding an explanation. "You seem so upset about being dead, yet I recall you being suicidal and offering for me to eat your soul only yesterday morning. I only did as you asked." Alois growled seeming to communicate this was completely different and he had every right to be upset about being turned into an un-dead. Ciel sighed, his hand still on the blonde's cheek rubbing softly after wiping off his tears. "If you die properly I'd never see you again. Wouldn't that be boring? And if I tried to re-incarnate you again God knows how bloody long it would take for you to be reborn or for me to find you again. It took long enough this time. I could find you as a baby, or an old man. That'd be too weird." Alois chuckled at Ciel's light-hearted words.

"So picky Ciel." He replied jokingly, glad to be able to get a short sentence out. Once the humour wore off Alois became worried. "Is Luka okay?"

"It’s only been a day you idiot. Such a shame he missed his lullaby. It's been put on record and your foster family informed you committed suicide via train and the body is too gruesomely disfigured for them to see." Alois cringed. "You brother was devastated, he-"

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know. " Alois sighed, seeming torn between relieved and horrified. Ciel nodded and began stroking the blonde's hair, playing with the ends.

"What now?" Alois asked with a small smile. Ciel returned the smile and leaned closer.

"We leave this hell hole and spend the rest of our immortal days doing whatever the hell we wish." The blond giggled as the young demon leaned in and covered the other's mouth with his finally moving hand.

"No kisses for you, I'm still upset at you for doing this. I won't forgive till you make it up to me." Alois said in a flirtatious whisper by the others ear. Ciel rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"Fine. What do I need to do to make it up to you?" Ciel sighed already agitated.

"I want a kitten." Ciel's eyes widened.

"Kitten?" Of all the bloody things in the world he could ask for.

"Mhm, I don't care if your deathly allergic and terrified of them, I want one."

"But-"

"No butts for you, not till I get a kitten. It will be a proof of your 'love' for me." Ciel groaned in defeat, not wanting the blond to revert to his old ways because he hadn't given him a living fluff-ball to entertain him. Besides, it wasn't like it wouldn't get looked after. Sebastian would no doubt keep the cat in perfect health no matter the cost.

"Fine. Sebastian." In a flash the black clad butler was at his master's side with a knowing happy smile, trying to hide his excitement. "Go find Alois a-" Already the butler was gone, off to find a kitten with a skip in his speedy steps. Ciel frowned and 'tch'ed at his butler’s behaviour.

"Come on. We're leaving for the country house. Sebastian will catch up." Alois seemed surprised as Ciel reached under him, picking him up bridal style out of the coffin.

"I-Is there anything I should know before I leave, like, about being dead?" Alois stuttered feeling like he was about to fall and wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck.

"I've already been given a manual."

"There's a manual?"

"Mhm." Ciel groaned, recalling the fat little pink and black book and its tiny font.

The dark-haired teen carried the blond out through the red curtains into the front room in Undertaker's shop where the owner sat on his desk and the woman appeared to have been listing in with her ear right by the curtain. She gave them a sheepish smile and retreated over to stand by Undertaker.

"Have fun~!"

"Don't die on the way there~!" Lupe bumped her husband in the arm for his terribly humourless joke and waved to the two. Ciel gave a nod as a goodbye and opened the door without his hands, walking through and paying no attention as a horrid cackle followed, slamming the door behind him, making Alois flinch.

Sebastian was rushing towards them with his usual smile, a tiny ball of fluffy ginger in his arms.

"I have what you requested." He said smiling and holding the little monster out. It gave a little meow and Alois was instantly smitten.

"Aaaww~ 'M gonna call him Luka." He said with a giggle as the kitten was placed on his chest and licked his nose with its sandpaper like tongue. "I forgive you now." Alois said giving Ciel a quick peck on his bottom lip and going back to giggling with the ginger fluff-ball. Thank God his demon body was immune to his old cat allergy, though it did still irritate his nose.

The three travelled to the countryside cottage, built where his old mansion had once stood, an overgrown flower covered graveyard in the back where all Ciel's old servants had been buried decades before.

Alois stood before the cute little cottage with a sleeping kitten in his arms, looking unsure. Ciel slowly took a gentle hold of the others arm and looked to him reassuringly. The blond gave a half smile.

"Here." Alois looked at Ciel surprised as he held out a gold ring, the Trancy symbol portrayed in diamonds. The blond looked at it in disgust and shook his head. Ciel smiled and turned, throwing the ring with enough force it became a speck of light in the distance. Alois giggled at his side.

"Ciel, how long do you think till we get bored and try kill each other?"

"I estimate once the cat Luka becomes old and dies Master Alois will fall back into depression and-" Sebastian was suddenly interrupted by a happy kitten being thrown at his face.

"I didn't ask that Mr Sunshine." The blond turned back to Ciel and waited expectantly for a reply.

"No matter, but when it does I promise to bring you back again without your memory. And again. And again."

"Aww. Thanks." With that they entered the cottage, Sebastian following with a happy cat lazing in his arms.

 

"Hohoho~" (Tanaka is laughing happily in his grave behind the house).

 

Le Finis~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED! Feel free to Kudos


End file.
